Your Heart is Mine
by yanderes
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has only one thing in mind: the throne. But when the Queen despise you, it's impossible to ascend to royalty. That is, until he finds out that the throne will be his if he marries someone eligible to be the next queen, with royalty in her blood. That could mean one person; Hinata Hyuga. It's too bad she's the only one who's not in love with him. SasuHina. AU.


_**Your **_**{Heart} **_is _**Mine**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. The characters all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Any OCs that are used (I doubt I will use them but there is a chance) belong to me and any similarities with people living or dead (or fictional) are purely coincidental. This is an AU (Alternative Universe) meaning it is not set in the Ninjaverse. There is no character bashing (unless IC) and there may be violence, swearing, possible sexual situations (I haven't decided yet). Thank you!

* * *

"Lord Uchiha," began the calm voice of the young master's most trusted guardsman, Juugo. "What is bothering you, sire?" he questioned, eyes following the furiously pacing demon.

"_Bothering_? **_Bothering_**? Oh, but Juugo, how I wish it was merely _bothering _me!" the raven laughed cynically, pushing acid into each 'bothering' he spoke. The fiery-haired man merely watched with a concerned expression, waiting for the young lord to continue. "What is **bothering **me," he snarled, "is the fact that over-sized cow of a woman, Tsunade, still reigns over the kingdom."

Juugo barely flinched at Lord Sasuke's disrespectful way of speaking about the current Queen. It was something he had grown used to over the years. It was no secret the demon lord despised the Queen—and that the feeling was mutual. How he had managed to stay so high in power was all down to Itachi, the more respected brother of the pair.

"But sire, forgive me if I'm wrong, but she has been Queen for many a year now—and it has never bothered you _this _much. Why the change? Why the sudden **rage**?"

The other man stopped in his tracks. A rosette tongue wetted his pale lips with striking similarity to that of a serpent, as he began his next rant. "Oh, but the hunger within me is _unbearable_, Juugo. It is growing inside me like a beast. The demon within me is **hungry **for the throne; and soon, I will not be able to control it. Soon it will consume me and the throne shall be mine as I rule over a ruined kingdom, a kingdom I will have destroyed in my fury." An onyx iris twitched. "That cow has ruled for too long—her time has come. The throne _needs _to be mine. I deserve it—I am the most powerful of all the lords, and no-one can match my finesse in battle. Women would kill to be mine; and men envy me, and boast of me in drinking halls. None can match me—none of them! So why, why hasn't that old _hag _given me the throne?" he demanded angrily, beginning his pacing once more.

"Probably because you keep insulting her?" suggested a sharp-toothed guardsman from the door. Furious obsidian orbs rose to the speaker, glowing with rage and venom.

"I suggest you take that back before I rip off that head of yours, Suigetsu," the Lord purred dangerously.

"Alright, alright, yeesh. I was just _saying_."

"Don't _just _say," hissed a feminine voice, before a fist collided with the water demon's head. "That is _Lord Uchiha_ you are talking to. Have some respect, _scum_."

"Ooh, _touchy_."

"Will you both **shut up**?"

"Yes, my lord," the redhead bowed.

"A'right, _sire_."

"_Suigetsu_!" hissed Karin, who got a sharp smile in return.

"I said **_shut up_**." The tone was as sharp as the blade in his sheath. The shark-demon and the vampire stiffened as the elemental let out a low sigh. The demon prince shot a glare to them, poisonous optics lingering on each body. "You must not take your job **seriously**, if you constantly have these c_hildish spats_. Your job is to protect me from harm. I don't care about what you think or what you do. You fight with me, you fight for me. That is your job. You are heartless and emotionless guards. **_Act like it_**."

"Yes, m'lord." The trio spoke simultaneously.

"Now… I have a plan—to get my throne."

Hues of crimson and violet turned to the obsidian-haired prince. Silence filled the air as tiers twisted to form a dark smile. "I'm going to wed-" The unbeating heart of Uzumaki Karin soared before plummeting at his next words. "Hinata Hyuga."


End file.
